Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to anti-theft devices and, more particularly, is directed toward an impedance sensing alarm apparatus for electrical appliances.
Description of the Prior Art
Theft deterring apparatus of various types have been designed for electrical appliances. U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,691 discloses a theft deterring apparatus for electrical appliances with permanently attached power cords. The theft deterring apparatus has an audible alarm which is activated by unplugging the appliance or cutting the power cord. Such anti-theft devices have been met with varying degrees of success in that they are not adapted to operate with electrical appliances having removable power cords.